rex_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood and History
In 1 AD the Vampire Virus, or 'God's Monster' Virus as it's Latin name roughly translates, appears and infects a person. But a gift isn't one, until someone knows you have it. So, the new vampire tells and shows his wife. Since both of them are impoverished, they use this power to go thieving/raiding. The Husband and Wife (now turned as well), go out and slaughter guarding forces of the treasures of a rich man that had screwed them over, some years prior. Land dispute. Husband & Wife owned it from inheritance, rich dick says he owns the land and everyone believes him. Because human nature/stupidity. (These 2 are a Vampire Lord and Lady btw since they're pure vamps y'know? 1st generation.) It comes to the bastard that screwed them over, he's seeing the couple literally tear the asses and necks out of his guards. They get to him, he pleads with them tries to bargain then tries stabbing them with poisoned daggers. Doesn't leave any wound, biology of (overlord tier) vampires makes the poison useless. He begs and pleads to be-- murdered him mid-sentence. Nice. They then discover the slaves he had captive, frees them and gives them all some of his powers. He does this by giving them his blood to drink, making them standard tier vampires. These freed slaves return to their homelands and the vampire virus spreads. Vampire society is born, intertwined with human society and kingdoms. Over the next few hundred years, vampire populations grow rapidly, the only answer being silver & garlic. The churches thought it was because of the purity of the metal. No. It just has a knock-on effect upon a Vampire's health and physical abilities. Also it's highly reflective when polished, Vampires are sensitive to light after all. Vampire number go down steeply because of religious presence, until the mid 1500s. Vampires had already learned to conceal their presence within the public, but, their rapidly growing numbers put them in the cross-hairs of various vampire hunting groups. But, with less and less religious presence, they began to surge even further as time went on. Their height of population being in the mid 1800s. But, the greater height means a more thundering fall. 1850, is when the Werewolf virus mutates from a strain of the Vampire virus. Caused by a Siberian Wolf, attacking, killing and eating a vampire that was caught in the sunlight by bad luck. The sun doesn't kill these vampires, it just drastically sunburns them, causing writhing agony but not killing them. It just burns off their skin and prevents it from being regrown until they're out of the sun's path. This wolf gain some vampiric traits, and went into a feeding frenzy for 3 days, when an expedition crew heads to the location because the beast is reported to have killed several vampires with ease. Humans needed this special pupper, to try and even out the odds of humans vs vampires. Well they more than even things out when this beast bit one of these explorers. He ended up becoming the first Werewolf.